bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune's Bounty
Neptune's Bounty is the third level of BioShock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty via Bathysphere from the Medical Pavilion. The objective of this level is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a man named Peach Wilkins so that you may gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout. History Neptune's Bounty was the first fishery in Rapture (to date) and was used heavily by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle in stock and equipment from the surface, such as New York or Boston. As such, crates with the smuggler's icon (a black hand) still lie around, their inventory most likely stolen by the desperate citizens of Rapture months before Jack's arrival. An interesting note: much of the visible stock consists of Bibles and crucifixes, putting into account the fact that Rapture is supposed to be an anti-religious and atheist society. Overall, Neptune's Bounty served as the place for the illegal business in Rapture, with the Fisheries used to disguise it. Notably the greatest achievement of Neptune's bounty is the discovery of the sea slug-like parasite that produces ADAM. Caught by a fisherman it tried to bond to, Dr. Tenenbaum discovered that the man had amazingly gained the control of his hands again after a decade of being crippled. It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids and Gene tonics came to existence in Rapture. Wharf and his Little Sister in Lower Wharf.]] The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area of it. Split into three parts, it was most likely the busiest part of the Bounty during the day, with the Fishing boats of Rapture coming in and out to deliver their stock. In the center of Lower Wharf Jack can clearly see a massive mechanism. Though in disuse now it was most likely used to load the Ships into the docks. It was here that Tenenbaum found out about the sea slug that contained Adam. (Also a note to all players, under the wooden floor on the north side, there is a audio-diary that gives a clue to what allows Jack to wander around Rapture). Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal or the Fighting McDonagh after a hard day at work. Upper Wharf was also most likely used as the packaging and send-off part of the docks, if it didn't go to Fontaine Fisheries. Wharfmaster is the highest floor of the fisheries and was used much like a police station in the docks, being governed by Sullivan. Large parts being filled with evidence tapes and files, it's purpose was to keep an eye on Neptune's Bounty for Andrew Ryan, with Sullivan being called to enforce his will in the area. Though it seems to have fallen into disuse even before the initial collapse of Rapture, Sullivan resigning over the death penalty for contraband. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the HQ for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Disguised to appear as a giant freezer of the fishing stock, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. It is also here that Jack will inevitably face Peach Wilkins as his paranoia takes over. Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for business at the end of the working day, possessing a fancy entrance into a normal pub/bar area (now completely in disuse) looking out into the sea. Upstairs there are three rooms. One to the right was most likely being used as a safehouse as it contains a safe, weaponry and a mattress. One the left contained only a splicer and a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a trap conducted by the splicers). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7. A code must be entered to unlock the room. The code is located in the Upper Wharf. As soon as you go up the stairs, and through the corridor from Lower Wharf to Upper Wharf, go left. In the next big opening, there is a small waterfall near the left wall. There you will find the Audio Diary for Masha Come Home. The dialogue reveals the code, 7533. Use this code to open the door for room #7. When you enter the room, you will find the Audio Diary, Saw Masha Today. After playing it, the painting moves revealing the tonic, Shorten Alarms. Map New Discoveries * New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) ** Medical Expert - Lower Wharf ** Security Bullseye - Upper Wharf ** Shorten Alarms - Fighting Mcdonagh, Room 7 ** Wrench Lurker ** Focused Hacker * New Weaponry ** Grenade Launcher ** Research Camera * New Enemies ** Rosie ** Spider Splicer ** Peach Wilkins * Single Use Events ** There are 3 Little Sisters (4 if you encounter Extra Little Sister Bug.) ** There is 1 Power to the People vending machine * Coded Doors ** Lower Warf - 5380 ** Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 - 7533 * Audio Diaries # Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation # Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go # Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug # Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home # Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. # Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine # Sullivan - Have My Badge # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery # Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers # Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture # Sullivan - Smuggling Ring # Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again # Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine # Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today # Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan # Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On # Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing Nitpicking Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for you to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Area, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will you find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage; however, it is possible that the "To Neptune's Bounty" hallway in the Welcome Area (which becomes blocked off when you try to enter it) could have led to a Rapture Metro station, where one could take a bathysphere to the fisheries. Though if this is the case, it is odd that they would label the hallway with a destination that was not even directly attached to the Transit Hub, since the only other option, the Medical Pavilion, is directly attached. Walkthrough Hallways To Lower Wharf * Circus of Values ("CoV") machine. * Check below to see what loot will be coming before buying. * Spider Splicer goes into ceiling. Electric Buck on edge of hole. * First Aid Kit ("FAK") and ammo on floor. Lower Wharf * The first big area is easier if saved for last. Take first door on right. * Hug right wall and stop before stairs down. * Get Electrobolt ready and bring up machine gun with anti-pers. rounds. * Run down the stairs to the first landing, turn and shoot splicer. * Move to left just enough to get splicer coming up stairs from water. * Move to bottom of stairs, turn past last post, zap RPG Turret. * Run up the ramp and hack it. * Continue over and down behind turret into... Peach Wilkins' Room 1 * 2 FAKs on floor, 1 on table in back, 1 in ceiling. * Knock on the door. Peachy starts talking. Move back to entry door. * Spider Splicer drops down. Evade and run in tight circles around post. * You cannot hurt the splicer, just keep your health up. Help comes. * Pick up grenade launcher and leave. * Do not pick up FAKs if you have at least 6 already. More are coming. * Return to ... Lower Wharf, 2nd Visit * After climbing past turret, zap 3 splicers down in the water (twice). * Use Telekinesis ("TK") to fetch their corpses for searching. * Hack CoV machine. Electric Buck is in its tray. (More EVE is coming.) * FAK is often found at foot of stairs going up. * Continue up to Gatherer's Garden. Get plasmid slot for Incinerate. * Get Health Upgrade. * If you don't have the ADAM for a slot, use Gene-Bank on other side and * replace TK with Incinerate, the latter of which is essential. * Go left past the GG and jump through the opening down into water. * Blast the Security Camera, continue to right and hack Bot. * Drop down into lower water and head to back left. * Code for locked cell is 5380. * FAK, ammo, Recording: "Sullivan-Timmy H. Interrogation". * Splicer awaits when you come out. Zap him once and let the Bot take him. Halls to Upper Wharf * As you approach entry to halls, Nitro Splicer runs by. * Incinerate her and switch to TK to catch grenades. * Go through entry, turn right, Incinerate 2 splicers at top of stairs. * Back out and wait for them to burn. * Go back in. Leave FAK and EVE against wall for now. Turn right. * Move up to hole in floor in nook to right. Crouch and enter. * Pick up FAK, recording: Fontaine Must Go, auto anti-pers., 2nd FAK. * Start back and EVE falls from above. * You may be able to incinerate splicers from below; otherwise... * Exit crawl space, turn and Incinerate then shoot 2 splicers. * Continue down halls until 2 prox.mines, cash, ammo are on floor. Upper Wharf *When next door opens, peek around left side; Incinerate distant splicers. *Step back, draw weapon, wait for one to come to you or until bot finishes them. *EVE is behind leaning pallet facing you, if you need it. *Continue to table with FAK and recording: Finding The Sea Slug. *Next section on the right overlooks Lower Wharf: **Climb onto the ledge below and look right at EVEs and a FAK. **To the right on the edge of the crab sign is some Elec. Buck. **A Fak can be seen sparkling in the distance to the left of the second EVE. **Right next to the first Eve and FAK there is a beam crossing over the ***pier onto another ledge with a crate with some frags. *Continue along right wall until almost to vertical pipes. *Round corner, zap-hack RPG Turret. * Big Daddy Battle ** Many strategies work. Save first. Here's one strategy. ** BD is at the other end of the room or out the door getting Little Sister. ** Place the 2 prox.mines you just got where he will be coming. ** Get behind pipes next to RPG Turret and fire armor-piercing pistol rounds. ** When the RPGT can see him, it will start firing. ** As soon as it does, step out to right of pipes and fire frags at him. ** (Failure to help the RPGT right away will get it destroyed.) ** When out of frags, go back to the pistol, but he should be done. * On floor: Recording: Masha Come Home, ammo * Corpse: Recording: Picked Up Timmy H. * If you have at least 160 ADAM after killing the Big Daddy, you should really * go back down to the Gatherer's Garden for a plasmid slot and Target Dummy. * Approach locked gate behind turret from the left. * Pistol/Machinegun shoot the lock and hug left wall. * Splicer will come out. Shoot once and RPGT will finish her or do it yourself. Stairs to Wharfmaster's Office * At top of stairs is an unreachable Security Camera. * Edge past corner and destroy it. * Ammo on floor at right. Recording by CoV: Watch Fontaine. * Before buying at CoV: ** Coming soon: 4 FAKs, 1 EVE, 4+ frags. ** Also note that back at Peach's, you will lose a lot of excess standard ammo ** and all non-standard ammo such as proximity mines, but you will get all the ** FAKs and EVE you can carry plus several Automatic Hack Tools. ** So you probably do not need to buy any more FAKs or EVE here. * Continue to Security Camera on left. In corner behind post: 3 frags. * Next stairs lead to a locked door on the right. This is the ... Wharfmaster's Office * Challenge: Try to hack 4 turrets and Security Camera without losing one. * Break lock. Save game. * Turret #1: ** Run down the hall to the right, zapping then hacking RPG Turret. ** Immediately back up just a few steps to avoid turret to the left. ** Back against wall to give RPGT room to blast splicer coming in. * Turret #2 (without Target Dummy): ** Run back the way you came in, turning right at hall. ** Run down hall and zap the machine gun turret BUT ... ** Keeping going and zap-hack the RPG turret to its right. * Turret #3: ** Immediately when done, turn, re-zap the other turret and hack it. ** If you hack the first turret first, it will shoot the unhacked RPGT. ** This way, none of the turrets fire at each other. * Security Camera: ** Just turn around and hack it. * Turret #4: ** Move past the RPGT to end of the hall. The last turret is in a nook. ** Turn left into nook and zap-hack. Mission accomplished. * This is much easier with Target Dummy. ** After first turret, go back down the hall by the desk. ** Turn and put a target in the middle aisle. ** Run down the next hall as in #2, but hack the first turret. ** Turn and hack the RPG turret to the right while it is still firing at the target. ** Hack the camera. ** For turret 4, put a target out away from you and hack it. * Hole in wall by #4: prox.mine, 2 FAKs. * Left cell in middle, going back: EVE in sink. * Other cell: BD corpse with big cash, Health Station. * Crawl Space between entry door and machine gun turret: ** Blast Security Camera with shotgun. ** Recording: Have My Badge, grenade launcher with 5 grenades. ** Safe: Easy. 3 anti-personnel rounds, 2 heat-seeking RPGs, $33 * Circle the area to loot the splicers which have been getting killed. * Break lock on last cell, crawl through hole in wall to ... Interrogation Rooms * Follow halls to office with Research Camera. ** From now on, ALWAYS have your camera ready to shoot. ** Always take two pictures per subject for Research Credit. ** If time allows, you may get credit when taking a third picture of same foe. ** Credits get best perks in the game. Read the Research Camera page. * 2 FAKs next to camera. * Take 3 pics of splicer in the next room. (3rd may take several tries.) * Just take 2 pics of burning splicer around the corner. * Switch to a weapon and finish him off. * Go to broken window and photograph splicer and camera. ** Go just far enough to pick up Security Bullseye plasmid. ** Temporarily replace Incinerate with it. ** Hit splicer with Bullseye and take pictures of Bots and splicer. * Go back in window, go to Gene-Bank, and put Incinerate back. * Use TK to pick up ammo and FAKs and drop down below. * Go back out window, turn right and work your way down. * Blast Security Camera. Ignore ammo machine. Ammo disappears soon. * Recording: Adam Discovery. * Weaken Big Daddy ** Note that you are in a locked area next to the Upper Wharf. ** You can freely plink away at a Big Daddy with various abundant ammo. ** Stop when his Health reaches 25% so that you can easily finish him later. ** Sadly, you are low on film, so take his picture later. * Continue on to ... Halls To Jet Postal * Recording: Eden Leaking, lockbox, auto anti-pers., FAK behind water. * Security Camera on right in glass passageway. * After hacking, two splicers attack. Turn and photograph. * Back up the way you came to let Bots help. Photograph Bots. * Recording: Fontaine's Smugglers. 2 Pep Bars below it. * Turn right to go to ... Jet Postal *Two splicers are in back room. Go to door on right, photograph-kill them. *Front room: **Film. Recording: Death Penalty In Rapture. **Use TK to get 3 corpses hanging from ceiling: 1 FAK and 3 Exploding Buck. *Back room, front half: **Camera/film, FAK, ammo, cash reg., Pep Bars, film. **Jump up between last two Pneumos, take pics of security camera. **This should get a pic of Spider Splicer instead. Take more pics. **Use shotgun to blast Security Camera. **Splicer should come around, take more pics (another 2 possible). **Should earn perk: Spider Splicer's heart transforms to FAK. **If perk not earned yet, don't loot splicer's heart. *Back room, back half: **Bandages, prox.mine, cash, ammo, film in destroyed Security Camera. *Coming soon: FAK=3, EVE=3, frags=4, prox.mines=7, lots of cash. **So at CoV machine, limit yourself accordingly. Have 50-60 film. Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Have camera ready, snap (twice) as soon as the door opens. *Two splicers inside. Photo and kill. *Enter water at right, go in crawl space. Recording: Meeting Ryan, ammo. *Flooded room: **2 splicers (zap water, take pics), Security Camera. **Frag, ammo in corner near camera (not on Hard). Film, bandages. **Go up stairs and take door on right. *Back room: **Desk: film, recording: Rapture Changing. **Crawl space: ***Machine gun turret. Photo twice, zap and hack. ***Get out of the way after hacking while it shoots splicers. ***FAK by entry, 3 frags. ***Safe: Medium-. Automatic Hack Tool, 4 prox.mines, 3 elec.buck. **Exit room, zap broken door control. *Bar: **It is hard getting up the stairs and around the bar with 2 splicers shooting. ***Instead, go back to the flooded room and out the crawl space you came in. ***If you are low on FAKs or EVE (usually only if playing on Hard), use the CoV. ***Go up the steps to the bar. ***Place a Target Dummy across the room, go right, photograph-kill splicers. **Recordings: Smuggling Ring, Working Late Again **FAK inside post with water spraying. *Downstairs restroom: **Nitro Splicer, photo twice, kill, back away from explosion. **First stall, pay $5 and find 2 prox.mines and EVE. **If maxed out on either, use TK to move then out by stairs. *Upstairs hall: **Splicer at end of hall. Incinerate, photograph, shoot. **Nitro Splicer from stairs at left. Photo, use TK to throw back grenades. **FAK on floor. Set prox.mine at bottom of each stairs to next level. **Health Station at end of next level hall. Hack or shoot. *Room 5: **Prox.mine, EVE, Elec.Buck in front of room **Safe: Medium. 45 Armor Auto rounds, 3 Elec.Buck, EVE **When you exit, Spider Splicer attacks. Get pics. *Room 7: **Door lock code = 7533. **Shorten Alarms tonic after poster falls off wall. **Recording: Saw Masha Today, About $50 cash. *Room 6: **Place proximity mine inside near the door. **Splicer in back corner. **Pictures may earn Static Discharge 2, a very valuable tonic. **FAK, Recording: Arresting Fontaine **2-3 splicers will attack. *Go back down to flooded room area. Wait for and kill BD with LS. *Back in glass passage: splicer, turret gun. Photograph them all. *It is important to photograph all turrets to earn "instant hack" ASAP. *If you need more FAKs or frags, go to the CoV in Jet Postal. *But remember that more FAKs/EVE than you can carry are coming up. Upper Wharf *Stay by door from flooded hall into Upper Wharf to wait for splicer. *He is very tough. Frag him ASAP. *Gate through which you previously shot Big Daddy is now unlocked. *Finish off Big Daddy (when Little Sister is with him). *If your FAKs are low, CoV is thru gate by turret gun. *Going back, shooting a Health Station adds another FAK. *Head back down to ... Lower Wharf * Killing 3 Big Daddies and Harvesting, you should have about 500 ADAM. * Visit Gatherer's Garden: ** Get plasmid slot and Target Dummy, a VERY useful plasmid. ** Get EVE Upgrade, Enrage. Should have about 200 ADAM left. * When you approach Wrench Lurker tonic, tough Spider Splicer attacks. * Use decoys to lure splicer, then frag her. * It will take a lot of frags to kill her. * Her loot: 2 Automatic Hack Tools, FAK, 3 EVEs * Exit Gatherer's Garden area via the left passage to a door to ... First Lower Wharf Area * Go through the door and to the left and jump down below wharf. * Turn and see the red light of a Machine Gun Turret. * Decoy or zap turret, photo and hack it. * Hug right wall and cross open area to 2nd wharf. * Decoy or zap turret, photo and hack it. * Under wharf: EVE, FAK, ammo, Recording: "Bathysphere Keys". * Middle area: FAK, Medical Expert tonic. * Head back to ... Peach Wilkins * Enter and Incinerate ice with Focused Hacker tonic and EVE. * On floor: EVE and FAK. * Gene-Bank: Have Enrage, Incinerate, Electrobolt and Dummy Target. * Telekinesis will not be needed and can be returned later. * Next room: melt ice on right for Automatic Hack Tool, FAK. * Stand on left side of next door but don't go through. * Many strategies are possible. Below is one. Save to retry. * The battle sequence starts as soon as you enter this room. Peach Wilkins Battle * See two round freezer doors to the right. * Run to the dark area between them. * Auto-hack the Security Camera. Lights will dim. * Turn right and go until you reach the wall, then... * Turn left and go until you reach a crate. * Jump onto the crate and then up onto a platform. * A door in front of you has a Machine Gun Turret behind it. * Move to the right where metal plates provide cover and crouch. * Wait until you hear splicers, then set a decoy off to the right. * Turret door opens, zap-hack turret. * If splicers get where they can see you, Enrage or Incinerate them. * Keep this up and watch your Health until the battle is over. * Aftermath: ** Keep Incinerator handy when you step down for any stragglers. ** Turn left and down stairs to get your weapons back. ** Bring up each weapon to get them loaded. ** Notice you have lost all non-standard and much standard ammo. ** Come back up and loot battle area, freezers, and prior rooms. ** You may have to melt ice around freezer doors. ** Back-right of freezer nearest stairs, melt ice in back to crawl thru. ** Melt ice in connected freezer for cash and other ice for hack tool. ** Use Gene-Bank to put back Telekinesis or make other adjustments. * Loot: 8 EVEs, 4 FAKs, Auto-hacker, $120 * May still be EVE, FAKs, Auto-hack, and ammo in outer rooms. * Clearly, you are going to be leaving EVE and FAKs behind. * Downstairs: ** Power To The People dead ahead. All choices are good. ** Freezer to the left: 2 splicers. Safe: ammo, hack tool. ** Recording: Putting The Screws On. Two Pep Bars. ** Under stairs in ice: ammo ** Other freezer: Melt ice twice to get to Smuggler's Hideout (Return to Arcadia.) Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Locations